My best friend's wedding
by purple-seddie
Summary: "if by the time we turn 28, we are still single, we'll marry each other." They made a promise years ago. But what happens when she gets a call from him and he tells her he's getting married? What will she do? Does she love him? Based on the movie.


**Author's note:**

**Hey! This is my very first fanfic ever. This idea has been bothering me for a while and I decided I should give it a try English is not my first language so if I have grammar errors forgive my mistakes. I'll try my best to correct them all. 'I've already read a fic based on the movie by Annierocket but this fic it's ****not**** the same. My best friend's wedding it's one of my favorite movies and I always thought it could be Seddie. So if you read this, you'll see is based on the movie and not on that fic (which I loved btw). Okay, I think that's enough **

**Description: ** "_if by the time we turn 28, we are still single, we'll marry each other." _They made a promise years ago. But what happens when she gets a call from him and he tells her he's getting married? What will she do? Does she love him? Based on My best friend's wedding movie.

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

I wake up early as always to get ready for my day. I'm a chef and I own a restaurant which is one of the best restaurants in Seattle, yes, me Sam Puckett of all people actually worked hard and succeeded, it sounds weird but I did it. I can't complain I love my Job, mostly because I get to be surrounded by the thing I love the most: food.

I take a quick shower and dress up. I'm not much of a make-up type so I just put on some mascara and lip gloss. Today I get to work until 7 because it's Monday and I guess you can say it's my less busy day. I leave the apartment, take out my phone and dial Carly's number. Even though she went to other college and we were miles away from each other, we stayed friends and it made our friendship grow even more, she's like a sister to me. I haven't talk to her over a whole month because of our tight schedules.

She's a Fashion designer and she loves her job. She even designed her very own wedding dress, that's right, she's married now! With no other than Brad himself. You guessed right, the icarly intern is married with my best friend for 2 years now. They are pretty happy now, living a new chapter in their lives. And I'm really happy for them.

The phone starts to ring and I finally hear her voice "hello?", "Hey!" I say and it doesn't take her a lot to recognize who I am, "Sam!" she exclaims excitedly causing me to take the phone a little back so I don't lose my hearing. "Easy girl! No need to yell!" I chuckle. "Well sorry for being happy to hear my best friend's voice after so many days of not knowing about her!" she responds while laughing a little bit. "You know it's not my fault Carls, I've been pretty busy and I'm sure you have a phone too, so I guess if you didn't call me, it was because you've been pretty busy yourself" I reply, "yeah... You're right." she admits, "well, I was hoping we could catch up tonight, if you are free, of course" I suggest. "Yes I am free!" she says happily "ok then, see you later Carls" "See you!".

By the time I hang up the phone I'm already entering my car which I love. I think I have almost everything I've ever wanted. I'm a successful woman with a big apartment and a lot of money. But I can't help but think that something's _missing_... Something important. I arrive to my restaurant and go straight to my office. Some workers are already here, and Ted, my right hand in the whole restaurant business thing is waiting for me. Ted is an awesome dude, we met at college and we developed a great friendship, he's a close friend to me. He's gay and I can talk to him about everything, I can trust him. He was the one who gave me the idea of opening a restaurant and well... eventually, he became my partner.

"Hello there" he greets me with a big smile, with the one that he gives me every time he has good news, "hey Ted!" I reply. "I have something to tell you!" he blurts out. "Aaand that'd be?" I ask with a little smirk on my face "They loved you!" he exclaims happily "who loved me?" I ask, curiosity all over my face "the people who wants to publish your Cook Book" he answers with a wide smile "No way! Are you kidding me? That's great!" by now I was way too happy with a bigger smile than Ted, I hug him so tight that I think it might take his breath away but he doesn't care because he is excited as well. I had worked so hard on that book and I was getting afraid no one would like it but I guess I was wrong! Apparently they loved it. When we pull away he continues, "They want to meet you tomorrow at eight".

"Sure! I'd be happy to meet with them!". I can't believe this is happening! I'll be able publish my book!

"Thank you so much Ted! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to do this!" and it's true. He's been helping me with everything I've done so far. He's the reason I succeeded.

"Oh Sam, you know I do it because I care about you! Besides, if it wasn't for your talent at the cuisine and your hard work, nothing would have happened." he compliments, "Seriously, you are the best in everything you do Sam."  
>"Thank you Ted, for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you, you are the best" I hug him.<p>

The time goes by really fast at the restaurant. And that's great because I really enjoy working. Yes I know, it sounds weird coming from me but I love it. Soon, I'm on my way back home.

I arrive to my apartment at 7:30 pm. As I enter I can hear my phone ringing but when I'm about to pick up, the message machine tone goes on. And suddenly a voice starts speaking through the phone. "Hey Sam!" That voice, I know who it belongs to. "It's me Freddie!" _well of course!_ I think. "Uuuh... It's been so much since I've seen you... Uhmm 2 years maybe?" I want to pick quickly the phone but as I'm about to reach for it, I regret it and decide to listen... "Ummm... I was hoping we could talk, it's really important. Uuum... I'm in Seattle at the Parker-Nickols hotel. Please call me as soon as you can... listen, I really need to talk to you... Well uh... Bye."

Okay, why does he need to talk to me? Ever since he moved out of Seattle to San Francisco Carly and I haven't heard a thing about him for over the past two years, so why the sudden urge to talk ? Why has he been gone for so long? Weren't we his best friends? He sounded pretty nervous... But slightly happy...

Millions of thoughts go through my mind, I have to tell Carly... Maybe they've already talked but I just have this weird feeling... I go straight to my bedroom and get ready for dinner with Carly. She called me during work and told me she wanted us to have dinner at her apartment with Brad, I couldn't complain because Brad promised me there would be fudge, and I can't say no to fudge.

On my way to her apartment I can't help but think about Freddie. How is he? He's my best friend too, I kinda feel bad for not knowing about him for so long... I should've have called him. You know, Ever since we had a relationship back when we were 17, our friendship became stronger. He's like Ted, but well... he's not gay.  
>He was more than a friend to me once... not until we decided what was best for us... I think we did the right thing. The feelings we had for each other were hidden again. And eventually we moved on. I can't help the smile on my face when I start remembering all our times together, the good and the bad moments. Every fight and every make up. Every time we spent hours talking on the phone even after we broke up. Each memory has something special. Then, a sudden memory hits me.<p>

_**Flashback**_

Carly organized a summer party. There are lots of people I don't know. Carly is somewhere making out with Brad and I'm alone, bored. From the corner of my eyes I see Freddie. It doesn't look like he's having fun. Some chicks are trying to make conversation with him but he doesn't look interested. He must have felt me staring at him because he excuses himself and starts walking towards me.

He smirks at me, "Puckett."

"Benson."

"Having fun?" he asks me, already knowing the answer. "So much fun that I may throw up" I say sarcastically while giving him a fake smile.

He chuckles "Yeah I know." There's a silence before he looks at me, "Would you like to go somewhere else?"  
>"I'd rather be anywhere else but here." I affirm.<p>

"Follow me" He starts walking towards the door and I follow behind. Soon we are in the corridor, and we arrive to that one place we love the most: the fire escape .Back when we were in high school, we came in here. We usually talked and had some alone time together, that's why we became so close. When Carly was not there, the only one I could trust to was Freddie.

"Oooh this place, how I missed it" I speak with a small smile forming in the corner of my lips.

"Yeah I missed it too..." Freddie looks around the place with affection in his eyes, He sits on the stairs and I sit on the edge of the window. Freddie had brought some drinks from the party so, we start drinking. We talk about our lives in College, our new friends, icarly and other random stuff. Eventually, we start talking about our love relationships and how we haven't succeeded very much.

"So, you don't have anyone right now?"  
>"Not really... "<br>"me neither..." he says.  
>"You know? Sometimes it really scares me the fact that I haven't met the right girl." he adds.<br>I look at him in the eyes " Me too"  
>He looks back at me. "I mean, I've looked for her but, it seems like she's never gonna come, I haven't have a real relationship in such a long time that I can barely remember."<br>"Yeah me neither... I don't think I ever had a serious relationship, not really." I seriously can't remember any good relationship I had, my mind keeps going back to when I was 17 and we were dating. I have never felt the same way towards someone, not as strong as I felt for Freddie. Never.

He puts his head down and stares at the floor for a moment, then he looks at me, "Okay, let's do something."

"huh? What…?" I look at him.

"We are 22 right?" I nod, "We can still meet the one we're gonna marry but, if by the time we turn 28, we are still single, we'll marry each other." he smiles.  
>"Okay." I speak with a not so convinced look on my face.<br>"Promise?" I know he can tell I am not totally convinced so he insists.  
>"Promise." I assure him. This time more convinced. Oh boy, what he can do with only one look...<br>Suddenly he takes out of his pocket his Swiss Army knife. He takes my hand and he makes a little cut on my finger, then he does the same with his finger and he places them together. "This I a pact Sam, you have to promise you'll do it." He looks at me straight in the eyes, "I'll do it. I promise you I will."  
>He smiles and I smile as well.<p>

_**End of flashback**_

Oh man, why did I have to bring back THAT memory? It was years ago... We were a bit drunk that night, we said stupid things. He probably doesn't remember anymore.

I should probably be mad at him. Yeah I know... he's been with me in every special occasion of my life. When I graduated, or when I opened my restaurant. But why didn't he call earlier? He just ran away from us. The weirdest thing is that even if he didn't call, if I saw him, I would run to him and hug him. Because I miss him... Stupid nub making me feel like this.

I've been so lost in my thoughts that I don't realize I already arrived at Carly's apartment. I head to the 10th floor and I walk through the corridor until I'm in front of Carly's door. I knock on the door and hear footsteps as Carly yells "Coming!" I wait and after a few seconds she opens the door.

"Sam! I'm so happy to see you" she says while taking me in a breath taking hug "I'm happy to see you too Carls" I say as I pull away from her and enter the apartment.

"Hey hey hey! Look who decided to show up?" brad says as he enters to the living room " hey brad!" I greet him as we hug "How's it going with the restaurant? He asks me "Uhh... I can't complain, its popularity has increased and it's keeping me busy" I answer "I'm glad to hear that!" he replies I just smile at him. I'm happy to finally see them after so many weeks and I have the urge to tell Carly about the call I received from Freddie, I guess he didn't call her because if he had called, that would've been the first thing Carly would've told me as soon as she saw me. Carly makes us go into the dining room, the table has already been set up, we sit down and start eating, we talk about each other's days and other random stuff. After the dinner, Brad had to go to his office to finish some work so I was left alone with Carly, I decide it's time to bring up the subject I've been longing to bring "hey, do you know anything about Freddie? Has he talked to you?" I ask "uh no... Why?" she asks with confusion "well... He kinda called me today..." I say. "he did?" she questions with surprise, I can't blame her, Freddie has forgotten about us for so long that it is hard to believe he actually called. "yeah... But I didn't answer, he left a message, he said it was important, that he needed to talk to me." I Respond, she stares at me like she's trying to analyze what I just said.

"Do you have any idea of why he needs to talk?" She asks me "well no... I mean, we haven't talk in a long time..."  
>"Well I don't know... Maybe he just wants to see us." she suggests " I don't think so, he sounded pretty nervous and desperate to talk, but I couldn't pick up... anyway I could tell he was happy" I shrug. "Happy?" She questions, "Yeah, happy" I confirm.<p>

"Happy how?"

"Happy, like nervously happy..." I try to explain, which only results on making her even more confused.

"Well, he didn't call me, he called you. So you better call him tonight Sam." she remarks.  
>"I don't think that's a good idea." I say "why?" she asks.<p>

"Well... If he really wants to talk then he should call me again." I say firmly.

"Okay then, but if he calls, you'll answer this time." She insists.

"Okay" I shrug. I'm a bit nervous to talk to him, not that I'd admit it to Carly but I just have this weird feeling... Minutes later after helping Carly with the dishes I go home.

When I get to my apartment, it's already 11:30. I'm really tired so I put on my pajama and head straight to my bed. Maybe I should call him... He said it was important... Okay, I'll do it. But only because I'm really curious.

I take the phone and start dialing the Parker-Nickols hotel number. As it's ringing I start passing through my room. "Hotel Parker-Nickols, can I help you?" a lady on the other line says. I get nervous, and instantly regret it. "Hello miss, uuh I was calling Fredward Benson, but seeing it's so late, I could just leave a mes..." No such luck. Cut off. I wait. And then...

"Hello?" I paralyze, it's him, it's really him! I take a breath before I talk. "Hello, is this the queen of nubs?" I smile, it doesn't take him too much time to know who it is.

"Hey! God! It's good to hear your voice!" he finally says after a few seconds of silence. He sounds surprised and happy, I bet he thought I wouldn't call, well I can't blame him. He knows me way too much. I smile, "it's good to hear your voice too."

"I've been trying to contact you, but every time I called to your restaurant, you wouldn't answer." By this point I'm already relaxed. It's not as difficult as I thought I'd be…  
>"Yeah... Sorry for that, I've been pretty busy."<p>

"I bet you have." I can tell he's smiling by the tone of his voice.

"Listen, I have to ask you something. And if you say No, I don't know what I'll do." My heart skips a beat, he wants to ask me something? Okay, forget what I said, I am definitely not relaxed! My mind goes back to that night again, the night we promised we'd marry each other if we were single. I'm turning 28 next week and he is already 28. "Stop it Sam! You shouldn't be thinking about this." I say to myself.

"Sam?" his voice gets me out of my tracks. I realize I haven't said anything. "Oh, sorry uh, what do you want to ask me?" I say really quickly.

"Well, Sam... I..." My heart starts beating faster "this isn't easy for me... I... " I start getting a bit annoyed. I'm not the patient type of person. Why can't he just say it? Ugh, "What is it nub!" I blurt out.

"I'm getting married."

Suddenly I feel a bit dizzy, I try to sit down on my bed but I end up failing and fall down to the floor. I get up as fast as I can while I try to process what he just said. He's getting married. HE is getting married! Freddie is getting MARRIED? What?

"Sam? Are you ok?" he asks with a concern tone, he must have heard my fall.

"Oh, yeah sorry I... I uh I'm okay." 

Am I dreaming or something? This can't be true... How? When? With Who?  
>"So..." He expects me to say something and I try to talk but my mouth doesn't seem to work. I'm speechless. Is he seriously getting married? I want to scream at him and tell him how much of an inconsiderate nub he is for not telling me before. How in the world did this happened!<p>

"Sam? Look, I know must be shocked but please say something. I really need you right now." And there it is again. The reason I can't yell at him, he says things like this with his stupid sweet voice and I can't be mad at him.

I finally get my mouth to work, "Well I'm..." I take a deep breath "I'm right here Freddie."

He sighs in relief, "Thank you Sam, i-i can't do this without you. I need you to be there..." he sighs "Sam, I'm scared."

"Don't worry nub, you won't get rid of me again." I joke.

He laughs, "You and Carly are going to love her! She's great! You guys can meet her tomorrow."

"Oh, yes of course. I'll tell Carly. And you Sir, have a lot of explaining to do." I quickly say,

"Okay."

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I say. "Yes, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye." 

I hang up the phone and stare blankly at the Wall. What. The. Hell. Did. Just. Happened.

**Author's note:**

**So, what do you think? Is it good? :D please let me know by clicking the review button.**

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
